I Promise
by rumplesbelle
Summary: After returning from Neverland, Rumple discovers the worst.


_"Shhh, dearie, shh."_

Rumpelstiltskin smiled weakly as he placed his finger on Belle's lips, trying to silence her panicked sobs. Belle's eye's were wide, bluer than they'd ever been, and as they stared deeply into Rumple's own, her sobs quietened, but they did not stop.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered through the sobs. "I am so sorry, Rumpelstiltskin."

Again, he placed his finger on her lips and silenced her sobs. He knew it was his fault, he could feel it in every fibre of his being. For months, he'd been lost to her, a whole different person - almost an alien to them both - but yet, she returned to him. She _returned_, just like she always did. But then he left her, all alone yet again, to search for his son; his Baelfire. Yes, Bae had been returned to him in one piece, but that meant her sacrificed _her._ His one true love; he was sure of it.

A tear escaped his eye. Why could he not have both his son, and his love?

Belle touched his cheek, a smile forming on her lips; one he'd long to see. "Rumple?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Her voice seemed like that of someone in a trance. "I knew I'd see you again." Rumple pulled her head towards her chest, trying to keep her close. "I knew it," she repeated, "I knew."

"I too," he told her, before kissing her shaken forehead.

"Henry, he's okay? Did you find him?"

"Yes, dearie. He's fine. He's alive."

She nodded and gasped.

Rumple placed his hand at the side of his love's face, pulling her ever so slightly towards him. "Belle? _Belle?_" His voice became panicked.

Belle grabbed the back of his neck and gripped it tight as waves of pain exploded through her, killing every last cell she had left. She looked up at him, tears spilling from her eyes, and gasped even more, trying to fight whatever was happening to her. She wanted to fight. She wanted to live.

He looked up, still holding his Belle tight, and pleaded to the others in the room. He could see there shock as they pleaded, but he did not care. He could not lose her. Not again. It would destroy him more than anything ever had.

He turned to Mother Superior, "There has to be something you can do! You saved her once, can't you save her again?"

But alas, she gave that solemn look she almost always gives. "Magic is different here, it takes time. And I'm afraid Belle doesn't have enough time."

He kept her close to him. "But can't you give her something, anything, to give her the time? Please," his voice broke, "there has to be something!" She shook her head, but Rumple disagreed. "No! You're lying," he spat. "You want her to die! You -"

Belle touched his cheek once more and pulled his gaze to hers, "Rumple, hey," she spoke softly, trying to calm his nerves, "hey. It's okay. It's okay."

"But Belle - "

This time, she silenced him. "Promise me... Promise me you won't give into you're hate."`

"Belle, I - "

"Promise me," she demanded, making herself cough after having forced a sharp edge to her voice.

He ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that this would be one of the last times. It was so soft, smooth to the touch, and he could never forget the first time he saw her, hidden behind her family. Her long, brown, hair running past her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes sparkling from a distance. And that dress, that classic yellow dress, he would never be able to forget. She didn't look scared, unlike the others. He knew there much have been much more fear hidden deep down, but she didn't show it. She looked so, curious. It was like she could see straight through him already, and she did not fear him. _She did not fear him._

"Sweetheart, I promise."

Rumple pulled Belle towards him until their lips touched, and he was lost. He could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as they embraced, and he couldn't help but wish things were different. He needed her. She was everything to him, and he just couldn't be without her again.

"I love you," she whispered, and Rumple could feel the smile she forced upon her lips.

"I love you too."

Without warning, he felt Belle go limp beneath him. A knot of an extraordinary size filled his stomach, twisting it to an extent he had never felt before.

"Belle?" he whispered, "Belle?"

She did not move.

"Belle!" he cried, his voice loud and shaken, "Belle please!"

Again, she did not move.

"I need you Belle, please. _I need you_."


End file.
